


To live a full life

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Michael Loves Adam Milligan, Post-Canon Fix-It, Protective Adam Milligan, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: It has been a few months since the Winchesters have defeated Chuck and Jack assumed his role. Cas and Gabriel have been brought back to life and Adam has not lost hope that Michael can be reserected as well.In this story we follow the Winchester's and their friends as they countine to live in a world that is no longer under constant threat of ending. Now they are finally able to live the normal lives that they have always wanted to live.Sorry that the summary is not very good, I am not very good at writing them but the story is not bad and I hope that you give it a chance.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan & Kate Milligan, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Adam Milligan, Gabriel & Michael (Supernatural), Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Michael & Chuck Shurley, Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 10





	To live a full life

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I am writing this because I like many people think that a lot of characters desevrved a happier ending so I decided to write one.

Adam sat down in the pews of the church. He stared down to the palm of his hands. He slowly moved them into the form that people typically use when praying. He was in a church that had been named after Michael. It was a very old church, it had that musty smell that most older churches. It had very beautiful stained glass windows that portrayed many scenes from the bible.

He was here to pray to Michael. Adam knew that he did not need to be in a church to do this but being here made him feel a lot closer to Michael. Plus Adam felt that there was a possibility that being in a church could make his prayer stronger. Sam doubted that this would work but Adam did not care. He needed him to come back.

He had originally asked Jack if he could bring Michael back like he did with Dean. But he told Adam that he had no control in the empty. Apparently Jack had gotten it so that people could be brought back from the empty but it was very difficult to do this.

Castiel had been brought back, Adam suspected that this was because of Dean. Adam thinks they have the same kind of relationship that he and Michael have. This gave Adam renewed hope that Michael would be able to come back.

He came to this church almost every evening after his college classes were over. Everytime he went he prayed to Michael for a while and then he went back to his apartment and hoped for a phone call from Sam and Dean saying that Michael was back.

So far only two angles had returned from the empty, Castiel and Gabriel. Adam had actually gotten close to Gabriel ever since he had returned. They were the only two beings alive that had good memories of Michael. And it felt nice to talk about him with someone who would not look at him like he was crazy for loving him. Adam also enjoyed learning new things about Michael when he was younger.

He had not really talked to Castiel a lot. They did not really have a lot in common to talk about. He did talk to him a few times whenever Adam would visit him brothers in the bunker. Adam liked him fine.

Adam had talked to Jack. It felt nice to finally meet him after he had memories of him forcefully implanted inside his head. He thought that Jack was nice, once he got over the intel sadness of him not being over to bring Michael back to life.

He had also been hanging out with his brothers. He dose not know if he has fully forgiven them for not getting him out of the cage yet. But he does enjoy hanging out with them.

He also likes spending time with his brother's friends. They are all very nice. Eileen is Sam’s girlfriend. She is amazing and a badass, plus she is very sweet. Jody, Alex, and Clara are also all really cool and he enjoys spending time with them. Garth and Bess are both really nice and their kids are really cute. Benny is a nice person, or vampire.  
When Adam was done praying he got up and he walked out of the church. He waved goodbye to Mrs. Johnson the church's Oregon player. She was a very sweet old lady. Adam walked down the road to his apartment. It was about a ten minute walk. He opened the door and he went to his bedroom. He laid down his bed and went to sleep, not even changing into pajamas.

* * *

Gabriel sucked on the lollipop that was in his mouth. It had been a couple months since he had been brought back to life. He was very thankful that he was no longer dead. He hated being in the empty all he did was relive his time in hell.

He felt bad that most of his other siblings were still there. He knew that most of them had messed up, but he still loved most of them and they did not really deserve to be stuck there for all of eternity.

Gabriel was staying in the bunker until he decided what to do next. He was having a hard time doing this. He still had not gotten over his time in hell. He knew that it had technically been three years but to him it had only been about a couple mounts.

He knew that he had only been dead for three years but the world had changed so much in that amount of time. It felt like everything was different and he did not know what to do with himself.

Gabriel enjoyed hanging out with the Winchester. He also liked spending time with Cas, he had not spent a lot of time with his baby brother in centuries and it felt nice to finally be able to with out the threat of the world ending.

He also liked hanging out with his nephew Jack. He really liked the kid and he thinks that he will do really well at his new job. Jack may technically be Lucifer’s kid but he reminds him a lot of a younger Castiel. Wich made a lot of since because Cas seemed to be the kids adopted father.

He was know done with the lollipop so he threw away the stick and he snapped his fingers and conjured a new one.

* * *

Adam woke up to the beeping of his alarm clock. He turned it off and then he started getting dressed. After he was done with this he got up and he got on the bus to go to his college. He had started med school again. 

He was enjoying college, he wished that Michael was doing it with him though. 

He had a lot of really nice classmates. He had even made a couple of new friends. 

Adam was about to start residency at a hospital and he was very excited about this. 

He told Michael about all of this stuff when he prayed to him at night. He hoped that he was able to hear his prayers. Adam had not gotten the courage to ask Gabriel if he had been able to hear the prayers when he was in the empty. He did not want to lose this one hope, at least not yet. 

As he rode the bus to school he thought about Michael and wished that his boyfriend would return.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked reading this chapter please comment and tell me what you think about it.


End file.
